Self Conclusion
by 00 BodySnatcher
Summary: He stands at the edge of the world, and runs into someone ready to jump. He finds his happy ending...er...begining...as he talks her out of it. NorringtonOC. ONESHOT. dun dun dun. no, but seriously.


Hope you enjoy! Review, and please no flames.

-----

Disclaimer: I do not own anything POTC or Spill Canvas.

---\\

(Based on the song by The Spill Canvas)

Self-Conclusion

He stood at what felt like the end, and took a deep breath. If there was ever one lesson he learned to be true, it was that nothing in this life came easy. This would be easy; too easy, in fact. Perhaps that's why he turned away then, deciding to forget his notion completely.

He almost smiled.

Fade in, start the scene

Enter beautiful girl

But things are not what they seem

As we stand at the edge of the world

Then he saw her, doing the same thing he had been, perhaps pondering the very same notion. He turned to her, but she didn't even glance his way. Her dark black hair danced in the moonlight, her lips in a thin line, and her eyes, oh those eyes! The brightest green that he had ever seen. She was perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. But it was not her beauty that had caught him.

It was then that she finally paid him any mind.

"Excuse me, sir,

But I have plans to die tonight

Oh, and you are directly in my way

And I bet you're going to say it's not right"

Her voice was soft, but so full of emotion. He was startled by her straightforward attitude, but perhaps it was the moment that made it easy to be honest. If you were ready to die, what did you care of what others thought of you? For some people, it would be the only moments in there life that they would be honest, be real.

He looked at her, and finally spoke.

"Excuse me, miss

But do you have the slightest clue

Of exactly what you just said to me

And exactly who you're talking to?"

She stared at him.

She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me"

He said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully"

Where had that come from? He wasn't even sure himself. All he knew was that for once in his life, he had meant something so much it hurt. It was something he had only decided in that moment, yet it felt so right to him, it felt so true.

Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets

Her eyes had softened a bit, as she considered his words.

"You make it sound so easy to be alive

But tell me, how am I supposed to seize this day

When everything inside me has died?"

He said, without missing a beat, "Trust me, girl

I know your legs are pleading to leap

But I offer you this easy choice-

Instead of dying, living with me"

She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."

And he replied, "I know, but I'd like to change that soon hopefully"

Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets

She opened her mouth, as if to speak, but he reached out for her hand, and spoke softly,

"I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough, And all this cliché motivation, it could never be enough

I could stand here all night trying to convince you

But what good would that do?

My offer stands, and you must choose."

Silence for a moment, then she spoke,

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night

To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight

I swear to god if you hurt me I will leap

I will toss myself from these very cliffs

And you'll never see it coming"

He half smiled, then remembered himself, and with a serious tone, he spoke,

"Settle, precious, I know what you're going through

Just ten minutes before you got here I was going to jump too"

She looked like she didn't believe him, but then she smiled, as a tear rolled down her cheek. No, James Norrington did not know the name of the girl before him. But all he knew was that he might be in love, and for now, it was enough of a reason for both of them to live.

Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets….

FIN


End file.
